A Savior Reborn
by xStandTheMoviex
Summary: Pat is just your average teenager. He wakes up late. He goes to school. He works at the family pizza place. He travels to other worlds...Wait what! That's right, ladies and gentlemen. This is a HiM! If you don't like it well no one is making your read it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Wait what?

**A/N: Hey guys, Stand here, and this is gonna be my first story ever…..*Awkward cheering* But anyway guys and gals, feel free to comment any sort of criticism that you have against it or even some sort of appraisal if you have any that you would like to speak your mind about. So, after an "exciting" author's note: Enjoy the story! :D**

_Well shit,_ Pat mumbled aloud as he looked down at the phone in his hand. "You're late," was all of the super informing knowledge that he needed to know from his phone before he sprung out of bed.

The teen rushed around his room hurriedly, looking for a towel that was actually clean. Managing to find it after minutes of searching through the possibly radioactive wasteland that was his room, he rushed out to and across the hall to the bathroom where he slipped into the shower.

Soon enough he was on his way to work, hopping awkwardly down the sidewalk as he tied his shoe. His hair was still wet and his buckle was undone but he was surprisingly managing well enough on his own, though he struggled to get the straps to his apron done….His boss was waiting for him outside of the workplace, impatiently tapping his foot as he glared at the young man, arms folded across his chest.

"Morning, Dad! Sorry I'm late!" He mumbled out, halting himself in front of the man, only a little off balance as he saluted. See, his father was a serious man. He worked hard for the life that his family had -which was a good one, mind you- and he didn't like insubordinance, feeling that it weakened the bond he strived to build within their group. While the teen liked and agreed with the style of thinking, he also had a hard time working with it due to many…issues.

Instead of reprimanding him, the older gentlemen simply sighed in displeasure and pointed towards the doors of the establishment, a family owned pizza restaurant, silently ordering his son to enter and just get to work. Nodding sorrowfully, the auburn haired youth rushed inside, greeting his mother and sister as he jogged into the kitchen.

The following day was a long and tough one but he had managed, keeping up with the orders after receiving assistance from his sister in catching up with the back-log. It was the last one of the day and, oddly enough, the customer had requested anchovies on his pizza. Of course there was no problem with that but since orders for anchovy pizza were few and far between, they were usually kept in the back of the large, walk-in freezer the pizza joint owned. Grumbling quietly to himself in irritation, he pulled on a thin jacket for the mild journey into the dark room, looking around quickly so as to escape as soon as possible. What he didn't expect was for the freezer door to close behind him, automatically latching shut from the outside. Another thing that he didn't expect to happen was for the darkness to swallow him whole, the cold seeping into his bones as he pounded uselessly on the door. It was, after all, pointless, considering the fact that the door was a good foot thick and made of steel. All he ended up doing was hurting his hand. Soon enough the bitterness of the freezing temperatures was too much for him, though. Slowly he succumbed to the beckoning nature of unconsciousness, sliding to his knees before collapsing on the floor.

**"****Where am I?" **His voice echoed out in the seeming oblivion that was his surroundings. **"Do not fret child, for you are chosen,"** It replied, shocking him into falling onto his ass. It was odd, considering that he could see himself perfectly clear as if it were a sunny day and, yet, the void around him was coated in darkness of which he had never experienced the likes of. **"W-Where am I? And who are you?!"** He demanded of the talking pit, stumbling to his feet and looking around quickly. **"Though sought after by many, I am but one. And pertaining as to where you are…I am not sure, actually. You're but the first of possibly many who will venture through this land, onward, to their destiny."** Deeming the voice to be everywhere and, yet, nowhere, the teen simply looked upwards as he spoke, figuring that would be his best bet for speaking with it.

**"****So, then….What is my destiny? Why am I here?"** His voice was quiet and meek. He prided himself in being fearful of few things in life but this was definitely something to fear. A being that could bring him to…wherever this was and speak as if he controlled a bunch of crap? Yep, spooky. **"Your destiny is for you to decide, young one. Soon you will meet many new friends and faces but it will be for you to decide what happens and how you will protect him when the time has come." "But I can't protect anyone! I don't know how to fight or do anything like that! How do you expect me to protect….whoever they are when the time comes if I'm not some hero or whatever that can just punch bad guys in the face and turn them to dust?" **He was angry; angry at the being. Angry that so much responsibility was being pushed to him out of nowhere.

**"****As I stated before, child, do not fret. Among those faces will be those who can, and will, teach you in the ways that they have studied and practiced for their whole lives. Rest now, for you have a difficult and perilous journey before you. Good luck, my son." **The deity, or whatever the hell it was, seemed to be done talking now but the 17 year old sure as hell wasn't. **"Wait! I'm not done! Where are you sending me? Who is gonna teach me? How will I know when the time will come when I need to protect everyone?!" **But it was too late. The being was gone and he was drifting slowly back into unconsciousness, grunting as he struggled to fight but it was fruitless darkness consuming him even further as his eyes shut.

**(I'm always up for good ol' constructive criticism so tell me what you like and didn't like, guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sandy Seas Ahead

From what Pat could tell at the moment: It was dark as shit. After deeming he was lying down by the pressure on his back he sat up, taking in the darkness before looking to his left and realizing that it was bright as hell over that way. He let his curiosity take him, stumbling out onto the crowded sidewalk only to realize one thing….

"Colorful horses?!" He shouted out, mostly to himself, getting a few irritated glances in his direction but otherwise, they ignored him. _Well it seems like this is New York and they definitely act like New Yorkers…._

He shrugged, walking along the crowded sidewalk, ponies shunting by as if he weren't there, blatantly ignoring the abnormality in their city of, well, abnormalities. He figured it was New Yorkers being New Yorkers: busy and what-not.

After a good hour of adventuring he was tired, yawning as he stretched up to the sky, figuring he would just have to find some alley to sleep in for the night. He walked a couple more blocks, searching the alleys in between, before he found one that he deemed less dank and rancid than the others. Digging some mostly dry cardboard from a dumpster, he sat down on it and leaned back against the wall, wet but comfortable, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to shouts, quickly looking around him to recover his bearings, remembering last night and all that had happened as he crouched low, hugging into the shadows as he watched a couple of horses dragging another one out from what was probably the back door of a building. The teen stared in horror as one of the ponies that had been doing the dragging picked up a pipe from the ground with some sort of aura. This confused him immensely but he decided to think about that later, more focused, and worried, about the stallion that was currently about to be beaten to a pulp.

He was weak but he must of also been a fool because he did his best to shout at the pair, hoping they would get scared and run off. Luck, however, was not on his side as they instead turned to him and muttered something to one another before his head was surrounded in the aura from before and he passed out, collapsing into a heap on the pavement.

When he awoke once more it was black yet he could feel the sun bearing upon him mercilessly. He went to move the bag from his head but found his hands were bound together, also finding that his feet had met the same fate. After grumbling through the gag in his mouth for a while he decided to give up and rest, succumbing to the searing heat.

After a good hour of bumping around in whatever he was in, he felt it lurch to a halt and heard a pair of thumps as some things hit the ground. Waiting in silence for a few seconds to try to discern what was happening, he was suddenly wrenched from whatever vehicle he was in, falling into what felt like very hot and very dry dirt. The bag was soon off and he got a good look at his surroundings.

He was in the middle of what must have been badlands, nothing but dry, arid, desert terrain surrounding him and the two angry ponies near him. He looked to his left and saw that he had been in a chariot and they must have been pulling it as they looked sweaty and were panting. Though it must have partially been from the heat as well. The thumps he had heard previously were most likely the wooden posts in the front of the chariot that they had been bridled to hitting the ground as they undid the harnesses.

Looking over in mild curiosity, he watched as one of the stallions- he assumed because they had facial hair- levitated a shovel to him. Now bothering to get a good look at them, he noted that they both had dark grey colored coats and slicked back manes. In the midst of his observations he noted that the other, the one that hadn't levitated the shovel to him, began to speak, so he listened.

"You's is here 'cuz the boss don't want nobody to know 'bout his business, ya see? Since ya' decided to interfere in our job, we had to take ya out here to punish you's." His accent definitely sounded like they were in some really cheesy mafia movie or something but he went with it as the one with the shovel pushed it into him, the dark green aura surrounding it for a moment longer before it dissipated.

He then motioned for pat to begin digging, which he did. It was hard work but eventually, after getting a good two feet into the ground, he had to stop and take a break. They allowed it grudgingly, letting him rest for a couple minutes before he got to work again.

The first problem arose when some sort of gnarled root poked out of the ground as he dug in once more. He ignored the thorny, black-green vine for the moment continuing to dig. He figured he would dig six feet down, movie style, before they killed him. But, as he dug, more and more roots arose. Soon practically the whole bottom of the hole was made of twisted and tangled roots. The stallions above him looked worried now. He was a good 4 feet down so he was at chest height to them, just about. However, feeling like this was a good thing, maybe, he continued, slicing into the roots with the shovel.

After about an hour in total, he had gotten the hole dug into and a couple inches into the roots. He sneakily prodded his foot at the lowest layer of roots every once in a while to test how strong and thick they were because, as he dug further into them, he found that the thorns weren't as long or sharp and that the roots became more thin.

Within another half hour the roots were dwindling down to a mere couple of inches instead of three-quarters of a foot like they were originally. Plus, if he moved them around a little, he could see green chutes of light poking through the cracks. Deciding that this was as good a time as any, he took his chance. Springing quickly into action, he took a shovelful of dirt from the side wall and flung it up at the ponies, coating their eyes in the powdery substance before he jumped onto the back of the head of the shovel like a pogo stick, getting worried as he did so a few times, hearing the stallions above struggling to their feet..._'hooves?'_

He decided to ignore the question, however, when suddenly felt weightless, yelping as he fell into the mostly dark area below. At least it was dark before he heard the shriek of a scared being and the lights suddenly flared to life. That was when he came face to face with a black pony that was about the size of the two stallions that had ended him up here. At least he thought it was a pony. The thing had holes in its legs, chunks missing from the horn, and the wings of an insect but otherwise it appeared to be a pony.

He was about to ask what the hell it was to be sure before its horn suddenly sparked to life and he managed out a "God damnit," he lost consciousness for the second time that day, again caused by some sort of magic or some shit.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

_'__Slime? What the fuck? Ewwwww!'_ He choked loudly as he accidently swallowed some of the goop that surrounded him. The human began to struggle in fear, feeling like he couldn't breathe, at least until he bothered to gasp for air, finding that, though the goop blocked his nostrils, he had a readily available source of air, apparently.

Though confused he decided to begin feeling around for some sort of surface, finding the scaly outer shell of the apparent cocoon he was in. He grunted as he moved toward the layer, not even sure whether he was walking or not but he was definitely pushing into it now, trying to break the barrier between him and freedom. Managing to get a foothold, he used this as an advantage and pushed harder, feeling it begin to buckle under his pressure.

After what felt to be hours he felt the shell suddenly collapse outward, yelping as he collapsed out into an open, though dark, space. The ground felt like solid bedrock which meant he was fairly deep into the earth. Stand shakily, Pat let his eyes adjust to the darkness that enveloped him, noticing the outline of what appeared to be a bed in the center of the room. Picking up a shard of the cocoon he had previously been encapsulated within, he approached the large bed quietly the dagger-like shard held aloft in case of a fight.

As he got within arm's reach of the mattress he noticed that the shape in it was larger than any pony he had ever seen in this world so far. He slowly peeled away its cover to see if it was one of the things he had previously encountered in this place. It was. Though its mane was very long and seemed to be moth-eaten and worn like a blanket left in an attic for many years. He was about to walk away before it turned to him and let out the shriek of a scared woman. _'Well I know it's a mare at least…'_

"How did you get out?!" She shouted at him, jumping to her hooves. She was easily a couple inches taller than he was and appeared the same as the first one he had encountered though, obviously, with larger proportions. He yelped as she seized him with her magic and levitated him off of his feet so he was eye level with her.

"God damnit….Are you gonna put me in a coma like everybody else?" He was more grumpy than he was scared at the proposition of losing consciousness again. This was probably the most he had ever slept in a twenty-four hour period.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him, now looking curious and no longer scared since she was in control.

"Well everyone that I've met so far has gotten either angry or scared and made me pass out with their magic bullshit!" He was pouting now, wishing he could cross his arms.

"If you tell me what you are and where you come from I may just not put you back in that cocoon," She seemed to be speaking honestly so he went with it and nodded, sighing as she set him back down on his feet and lit a couple of the torches, probably for him since she lived in this place and probably had good vision in the dark.

"So….I guess I'll start off with my name. I'm, uh, Batman, and, well, I have no fucking idea how I got here. I woke up in an alleyway in some big city full of these damn cringingly colorful ponies—"He was cut off by her speaking up.

"It must have been Manehattan if there were that many…" She trailed off in apparent thought as he decided to begin speaking once more, "Yeah….But anyway, after that I wandered around for a couple hours cause I was kinda bored. Eventually I lay down in some other alley and went to sleep. That's when things went downhill; really fast."

"Basically what happened when I woke up was I saw some stallions dragging another stallion out of the backdoor of some building and they were gonna beat the shit out of him when I, deciding to be stupid apparently, spoke up. One grabbed me with his magic and knocked me out with it somehow and I woke up in a chariot. After a few more minutes of riding we stopped and they dragged me out and took off the bag that I had on my head. To top off the fuck over I'd been receiving, they threw a shovel at me and basically told me to dig my own grave."

"After a good 30 minutes of digging I start seeing these roots popping up through the dirt and I'm curious so I keep on digging. They're up above me looking worried and shit so I assume whatever I'm getting into is probably at least gonna kill me later rather than sooner and I liked that option better than dying in a couple minutes so I start to hack at the roots and, once I realize that I'm a good few inches from falling down I throw some dirt up at them and stab at the roots. It took a few tries but I managed to break through and fall in. Once I manage to get to my feet some little weird looking pony thing makes me pass out again and I wake up in that cocoon over there!" He pointed irritably towards the aforementioned chamber that had previously entrapped him.

The Changeling Queen watched him curiously as she listened as he finished his tale, flopping back onto the breath and sighing deeply before he looked over to her with an eyebrow raised, silently asking he if she could continue. "Well you didn't tell me about your world," She turned her nose up, playing with him a bit, but still wanting to hear about his world.

"Well what do you wanna hear?" He questioned curiously, tilting his head as he looked over to her.

"I don't know. What have you done in your lifetime?" She shrugged to the best of her ability and flopped back onto her bed as well, staring at him curiously.

"Well I'm 17. I don't know how old that would be in your years but yeah….Anyway. I lived with my parents still but I was old enough to work at the pizza shop that my family has owned. My dad, mom, and older sister worked there. The economy at the time was just recovering from a veritable depression and we were struggling to thrive but we got by with our dues."

"Anything else you wanna know?" He questioned, tears in his eyes at the thought of never being able to see his family again…probably. He didn't know for sure but he didn't even know how he got here in the first place and that thing that brought him here made it sound like his stay was pretty definite.

"No, not really," She frowned, the story kind of boring, unlike what she thought it would be. "Wait, what is your species called?" She was curious about that but able to think of nothing else otherwise.

"Humans," He responded smoothly, "That all?" He looked to her once more, a bored expression on his face.

"Yes. I suppose I won't put you back in the cocoon now."

"Thanks, I guess. So, uh, can I ask where I am in here? I know I'm underground considering the fact that the ground is solid bedrock but otherwise I have no idea," He was still confused as hell as to how the hell they got down here but went with it anyway, going with the assumption that it was buttfuck magic. He chuckled a bit at the thought and actually gave his first real smile since landing in the fuckhole of a world. _'Seriously, though….Does that guy hate me or something? All that's happened is that I got fucked over a couple times so far. And got lucky and I'm not gonna be trapped in some egg thing for who knows how long. Yayy…..' _He grumbled in his head, crossing his arms and pouting a bit as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Would you like anything to eat?" The queen questioned curiously. She decided not to question his silent thoughts, not sure, however, what, or if, he ate.

"Not really. For some asinine, ironic reason, I'm tired." He groaned in annoyance, sick of sleeping but feeling like he needed it. Maybe being unconscious wasn't the same or something. _'Meh. I don't give a fuck.'_ "Do you have anywhere that I can sleep?" He sat up, looking down at her.

"You may sleep here. I would not want to worry you nor my changelings with yours or their presence," She spoke quietly, as if she were shy at the prospect of him sleeping in here even though he was just suspended in slime about 20 feet away a few minutes ago.

"Well, I'm definitely not going back in that fucking shell over there." He pointed at the pod, hanging a couple feet above the ground from the wall.

"Understandable, Batman. You may have my bed. I shall sleep on a cloud." She smirked, summoning a cushion of the fluffy, white water vapor that floated next to the bed and fluttered up to it before settling into it neatly, laying her head down. He nodded, staring in wonder at the cloud as he slipped the covers over himself and smiled a bit, enjoying the silky softness and her residual smell. She was pretty and nice….Wait; did he have a crush on a pony? No, that couldn't be possible…

'_God I'm fucking weird….Oh well! Nap time!' _He thought cheerily before falling asleep. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of dark green eyes watched him lovingly, finding the human quite handsome.


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate Showers

When Pat woke up the next morning it took him a minute to remember exactly where he was. _Another world? Check. Under a desert? Check. In the bed of a changeling queen? Check._ He chuckled a bit and looked over to find the cloud, and her, missing. He figured that she was off doing her queen-ly duties and slipped out of bed to look around better. He found a few different doors and looked into each of them, eventually finding a bathroom and deciding to take a shower.

He slipped into the hot water and sighed in relief. He smelled like shit and cringed a bit as he watched black-ish colored water run off of him. _I got a dirty ass…_ Grinning a bit cheekily, he grabbed what appeared to be and felt like a normal washcloth: at least until he began to scrub himself. He immediately dropped it and looked down at where a good 4 sq. inches of skin used to be. "What the fuck is this shit?! Sandpaper?!" He yelled loudly in pain, quickly turning the water off and stepping out. He made sure that the fucking towel wasn't the same as the cloth before wrapping it around himself and looking around for some sort of bandages. "None…Just fucking great…"

The teen spent a good ten minutes drying himself off- in pain, mind you- before he pulled on his clothing and sat down on her bed. His right sleeve was missing entirely as he had cut it off and was currently using it as a bandage to keep himself from bleeding out.

An hour later the changeling queen finally walked into her chambers, smiling a bit at him before noticing the wrap and gaining a worried look upon her features. He managed a weak smile in her direction before he slowly unwrapped the wound, wincing repeatedly and occasionally jerking his hand away because the pain was too much. "Tried to take a damn shower and your washcloth tried to eat me," He groaned through the pain. While his explanation amused her a bit, Chrysalis began to charge a healing spell up for him, soon shooting a light green beam at his arm. He yelped loudly as the feeling of peroxide soaking into it began to burn him but only for a moment and it was soon over, replaced by the easing sooth of ice and, as he looked at his arm, he watched it heal. He fainted at the sight.

**_"_****_You're just not having a good time with staying conscious, are you?"_** A voice echoed loudly through his head.

"God damnit, you again?" There was no answer, consciousness already slapping him in the face for passing out again. He was in the changeling queen's bed and was covered up. He had a cool cloth on his forehead and could feel some weird plastic in his ass. _God damnit…He couldn't have sent me to a world where they've learned PAST rectal thermometers?_ He dare not move with the thing in his ass and, instead, did his best to look around.

He appeared to be in some sort of medical ward, many curtains separating what he guessed to be the beds of other patients. For whatever reason, there were a lot of other ponies there. _What did I miss? _What concerned him more was that there was one bed that had its curtains open wide and, lying on that bed, was the queen herself. He gasped and was about to leap to his feet before he remembered that devil stick. Sighing he grimaced and reached down, slowly pulling it out and gagging a bit as he quickly tossed it away. He appeared to be in a medical dress thingy as he ran over to her side, leaning over her and checking her to make sure she was okay. _Why the hell am I so worried about a pony? Fuuuuccckkk…_He decided to worry about it later and, instead, sat down on the stool next to her bed.

A nurse came by about an hour later and offered him his clothes. He accepted them and went into her office to change before coming back out and retaking his post upon the same stool. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He knew that she would wake up. She had to because he wanted some damn explanations as to why the hell it looked like a damn war had just gone on and these were all of the changelings that weren't so lucky.

He woke up to light giggling and felt his hair being played with. Curious, he opened his eyes and looked over to see the changeling queen apparently watching something on his head. He reached up and grabbed whatever it was before holding it aloft in front of him. It was a baby changeling and it was so fuckin cute that he couldn't even take it. He hugged it tightly and proclaimed thus,

"You are so squishy! I shall you Squishy and you shall be my Squishy!" It appeared to be content with its new name and simply curled up in his arms, closing its eyes and seemingly falling asleep.

"D'aww," He heard from his left and blushed as he looked over at the queen who was currently trying not to giggle apparently.

"Ya know what? I ain't even mad," He joked, knowing that she wouldn't get it, and simply hugged the foal tighter in his arms, enjoying its best attempt at hugging him as it slept, its small fore hooves not even able to span across his chest, let alone around him.

"Well I'm proud of you for being so accepting and adopting a foal so soon. You seem to enjoy the changelings more than that bitch princess…"

"What do you mean? What princess? Oh yeah, and why the hell are there so many injured changelings here?" He questioned an accusing tone in his voice as he squinted suspiciously at her.

"We failed our mission…" She responded grimly.

"What mission? What happened? Are you in a war?" He questioned her once more, now less accusing and more curious.

"Yes, we are in a war. A war that has been fought for millennia and will most likely continue on through the generations." Her voice was quivering a bit as she spoke as if she were fighting to hold back tears.

"Would you tell me?" He whispered gently, taking hold of her hoof and giving her a small smile in hopes of helping her to feel better and not cry.


	5. Chapter 5: Sins of our Mothers

The queen nodded to him, gulping down the lump in her throat before she began, "Millenia ago, before my mother and hers before her, the first changeling came into existence. As one would expect, she was not welcome in Equestria. Queen Faust did not welcome her, for her ponies feared the first one and would not allow her in their society. So she fled, far, far away. Away from any pony civilization that could be found at the time. The desert above us was where she stopped. Thus, she began to build her army to go against Queen Faust. She bore many broods of her kin to fight in one of the bloodiest wars of Equestria."

"It was years. Years of waiting in the shadows to strike. It is told that the original army was over a million strong…But it was not enough. Faust's guard and army slaughtered them. Mercilessly. My grandmother, the second queen, got closer. This was nearer to the end of the reign of Faust. They had known of us for a few hundred years then and they thought they were ready, but my grandmother…She created a new breed of changeling. The originals were like ponies in how they survived. But this new breed….They could change their form at will. This allowed them to integrate and infiltrate into pony culture. We had agents on the inside and used them to take out high ranking officers to leave them without the ability to coordinate themselves efficiently."

"However, the second queen still hadn't been able to penetrate Faust's defenses, her magic too powerful, and failed. My mother, the third queen, was the first to strike during Celestia's rule. This was before the banishment of the other princess, however, and she was not weakened as afterward. She did grant me one last gift. This, the latest breed of changeling," She waved her hoof around to indicate to the other occupied beds, "They can not only transform to integrate into pony society, but they also need to merely feed on the love of the ponies. That is where my story comes in…"

"That morning after the night you had appeared, I went to my war room to plan with my generals. You see, I had been portraying as the princess' niece. She was to be wed this day and I would have married her fiancé, thus allowing me to infiltrate the castle and royal family with ease, taking Celestia down where she least expected it. The plan was flawless. I had cast a spell upon him in his weakened state from shielding the entire city of Canterlot, tricking him into believing I was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, when, in actuality, I had locked her inside of the mountain. But one of the princess' students somehow found her, and revealed my plan."

"This forced me to play my trump card early, forcing Shining Armor, apparently the student's brother, to drop the shield around the city. This let my changelings in to attack them all. But it was too late. They were prepared, and easily pushed them back and out of the city, forcing us to retreat."

"That brings us to here now, I suppose. Do you have any questions, Batman?" She looked back to me, her eyes full of distant memories, and quirked a brow.

"I suppose a few," He nodded. "First off, what is Equestria? Is it this planet or just this country? Second, what is Canterlot? Is that like a capital of some sort? Also, why was that princess banished? What did she do?"

"Well, I'll answer these in order I suppose. Equestria is just this country. The name of our planet isn't really official. There are other countries as well, all with their own names and species. And yes, Canterlot is the capital of Equestria. It is where the castle of the princesses resides. As for why Princess Luna was banished? She had grown jealous of her sister Celestia. You see, Celestia raises and lowers the sun. Luna does the same but with the moon. But Luna felt that the ponies only ever praised Celestia and gave her attention. So, in her wrath, she transformed into a new ponysona called Nightmare Moon. She tried to cast the planet into absolute night, having been prevented by Celestia banishing her to the moon where she stayed for a thousand years, having returned about a year ago. At first, everypony was frightened and feared her. But she was no longer Nightmare Moon and wished for her sister to forgive her, which she did, and now they rule together once more."

"Wow," He grimaced, "That is one messed up princess," His grimace turned to a small grin as he looked to her, finding her grinning back. Their gaze, however, was broken when his stomach growled, his eyes widening in surprise before he smiled sheepishly. "Erm….Would you mind if we went and got something to eat?"

"Not at all! Listening to somepony tell a story always gets me hungry, as well," She teased him, slipping out of the bed and stretching her legs. "While neither I nor my changelings need to eat, we do occasionally like to do it just for the heck of it. So come, I shall show you to our storage. You may pick what you would like."

"Umm….You wouldn't happen to have any meat…would you?" He wasn't sure how she would react to the question. Sure they didn't even eat physical food but he knew that ponies and horses in his world were herbivores. He, of course, didn't know their culture or anything about them so he couldn't really judge them.

"We do not. But we do have fish, if that would be a fine substitute. Ponies are herbivores by nature so meat is a rare sight in our country." She appeared to be holding back a bit of revulsion so as to not hurt his feelings or to make him feel different.

"Fish would be fine, yes, thanks," He smiled, knowing it was the best they had to offer, and being just fine with it.

They walked for a few minutes through the many passageways before she ushered him through one of the many openings in the hallways they crossed through and his gaze was met by an assortment of food, familiar and not. The sight made his stomach growl again instinctively and he began to pick around curiously, eventually finding a barrel of salt-cured fish that he immediately picked a few bites out of and popped into his mouth, grabbing another few and making his shirt into a pouch that he carried them in, moving around the room as he grabbed other foods, picking up a couple rainbow-colored things shaped like apples, carrots, celery, and a large wedge of cheese.

This he all took and set down on a table before he began to eat his meal. He had always been a bit heavyset but, knowing this would be how he generally ate from now on, he would probably be losing that extra weight real soon. He figured it was a change for the better, finishing his small meal before looking to her and she led him back to her room where he slid back into her bed.

He had closed his eyes for a minute before he felt a poke on his shoulder and opened them to find the queen standing over the bed, biting her lip nervously.

"Was there something you wanted, Queen Chrysalis?" He asked curiously, wondering why she looked that way.

"I was wondering if I could sleep in the bed with you tonight, actually…" Her voice was barely audible but he managed to understand the question. It surprised him greatly that she was acting so shy and asking this, but he felt there could be nothing wrong with it and nodded, scooting over a bit so she had room to crawl in and settle down comfortably, he large green eyes piercing the darkness, looking into his. He spotted a glimmer of happiness in them before he smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him voluntarily for what seemed like the first time in forever.


	6. Chapter 6: Treaties

When Pat awoke the next morning, she was gone again. He simply hoped she was alright because that was all he could do. Going to take a shower, he found that the rag that had been put out wasn't made of bloody sandpaper this time so he could actually use it. The shower was short and hot, just how he liked it, and he was soon out, clean- and not bloody- this time.

He knew he would be putting on dirty clothes but figured it was better than just walking around nude. He didn't have a sheath, unlike these ponies. Knowing it was a bad idea to wander around alone, he did it anyway, trying to remember the path they had taken backwards so that he could get to the food closet and have some breakfast. It was all too late that he realized he was quite lost and sighed, flopping down and leaning back against a wall as he waited for something to come by and aid him.

What he got instead, within a few minutes, was what appeared to be the same little filly from the day before. She nuzzled against him happily and he smiled, holding the small changeling in his arms. He figured she was feeding off of his love and what-not but didn't mind, simply cuddling her as he waited for actual help to arrive.

Hearing trotting, he sat up a bit and looked to where the noise was coming from. A pair of changelings came around the corner and stopped, tilting their heads at him before one turned into a pony and began to speak in, apparently, a British accent. "Erm, hello there. Are you lost?" Nodding Pat stood and stretched a bit. "Yeah, I was trying to find my way to the food closet for some breakfast but got lost. Do you know where Queen Chrysalis is?" The speaker nodded, turning back into his changeling form and motioning for the human to follow, which he did, the filly still in his arms.

They found the queen back in her chambers where she looked worried and he looked sheepish. When she saw him enter and her changelings bowed themselves out she stormed up to him, tears in her eyes, along with a peculiar blush. "Where were you?!" She raged in his face, to which he meekly responded, "I was getting food…"

He knew he had done a no-no and figured she would make him know it. But, instead of doing the obvious thing, she kissed him. He didn't reciprocate at first, eyes wide, watching, cross-eyed, the tears flowing down her face and the desperate look she had on it. That was probably the only reason he kissed back that day, was because of the fact that she looked so…so scared and helpless.

She only doubled the effort as he did, pushing him back with her weight as she wrapped her front hooves around his neck and pulled him closer. As the kiss deepened he got further into it, hands resting along her spine as his eyes slipped shut, relishing the moment that he was just realizing he had wanted since he met her.

The moment was, sadly, interrupted by the clearing of a throat the surprised the both of them, the queen jumping off of him, the blush on her face even more apparent at the thought of being caught. When their eyes turned to the interrupter they were surprised to find one cream-white alicorn and a purple unicorn surrounded by several changelings in bluish-green armor.

Every single face in that hallway adorned a blush. At least until the changeling queen growled in spite and took up a defensive stance, her eyes locked on the alicorn and unicorn, surprisingly- not really- standing in front of him as her horn began to glow. "Why the hay are they here?!" She demanded, looking to what appeared to be the changeling that was in charge.

"W-Well, my queen….Princess Celestia wishes to propose a truce." He trailed off, not sure whether she would zap him into oblivion or not. But she didn't. She merely- however hesitantly- nodded and stood back up into a more comfortable, but guarded, position.

Pat was forced to wait, despite his rejection of the idea, and grumbled, pouting as he sat on her bed for about an hour. The queen came back, disheveled, but with a small smile on her face as she spoke the news time him, excitement belying her calm demeanor, "The Changeling Kingdom is now a recognized state inside the protection of Equestria and the changelings are now free to roam freely through Equestria! I know that those ponies may never get used to it but I don't care. I'm so happy for my empire and…us?"

She seemed unsure with her last word; as unsure as he was at the moment. A relationship with a pony…well a changeling? Not to mention the fact that she was a queen and he wasn't royalty! But yet, as he stood there and thought more on it, he felt that it would be alright. He may never find his family again, so he may as well try and live out the rest of his life here with her. It would be weird but they would work through it together and he knew that in his heart.

So, after overcoming his decisiveness, he responded to her question by stepping closer and pressing his lips to hers for their second kiss. She reciprocated it almost immediately and it made him smile against her lips. It was as awkward as the first time, but he didn't care, walking back to the bed with her and laying down. She gave him one last peck on the lips before cuddling close to him and smiling as she closed her eyes.

His arms wrapped around her and, with one last content sigh, he closed his eyes, letting sleep find him and take him to the dream world.


	7. Chapter 7: A Minor Inconvenience

**"****Guess whoooooo~!"** Pat could already guess from the voice and groaned in annoyance, looking around at the black space surrounding him. "What do you want?" He grumbled, his arms folding over his chest as he got a grumpy look on his face.

**"****Well that's no way to greet me, is it?"** The voice had a pouty tone to it as if he was in mock hurt from the way Pat had spoken. **"I just wanted to check up on my best buddy. Is that so bad? Also, I wanted to tell you that you're not gonna be in the same place when you wake up,"** It spoke the last part casually but had a hint of malice in it.

"What do you mean by that? I can't just leave Chrysalis out of the blue!" Pat was worried for the changeling queen and who would get hurt once she found out that he wasn't there with her anymore.

**"****Oh quit your whining. I just need you to be able to go out and see the world! So you'll be waking up in a pony's house. But don't worry. She'll love the company. Plus that little changeling filly will be with you, too." **Even the big scary, god-like guy has a hint of squeeing in his voice at the thought of the cute changeling that had apparently become the human's adopted daughter. **"Oh, and before I forget, there will also be a new human joining you fairly soon. He knows the world a bit, though, so I would recommend befriending him. I know how you humans are with your wars and what-not."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbled, knowing full well what it meant. "And how could he know about this world?" The fact that a human would know anything about Equestria shocked him. Did this human have some kind of powers?

**"****Well you see, you would be able to have knowledge of this world as well if you had paid a bit of attention back on Earth. Maybe you've heard of the show My Little Pony?"** He questioned in honest curiosity.

"Erm, I think so. Pretty sure one of my buddies was a fan of the show or something. But he never really talked about it cause none of us really knew anything about it or were into it."

**"****Well the human that I'm bringing in isn't actually from ****_your _****universe. He's from a universe that is a video game where you're from, though. I know for a fact that you've never played it considering the fact that it comes out about a year after I took you here…"**

"Wait you can take people from the future and stuff? Sounds pretty awesome. So am I gonna wake up any time soon or are you gonna keep blabbing?" He smirked, hoping to have irritated the being a bit.

**"****Hmm? Oh right. Well, we'll talk again whenever I have something to say to you. Bye!" **Pat felt a force push on his chest and he fell back seemingly endlessly. At least he crashed into a couch and groaned as it cracked. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness were hooves clopping on wood and the sound of a female making a squeal of excitement.

When he was awake once more he was lying in a bed that was about two sizes too small, at least considering the fact that his knees were bent, the bottom half of his legs hanging over the edge. Went his head turned to look around there was a aqua-marine colored mare with a mane and tail of the same color, a white stripe added, sitting in the seat next to his bed like a….human? She had what appeared a lyre tattooed on her butt which confused him.

He grunted and did his best to sit up, his torso and head about a foot taller than the backboard of the bed, and he adjusted his blankets so they covered his legs and feet, finding that his chest was bare….Along with the rest of his body. This irritated him a bit that the ponies stripped him but he figured that they wouldn't have done anything to him. At the sound of a knock on the door he turned and in stepped a cream-colored mare with a pink and dark blue colored man and tail that were curled. She had the tattoo of three pieces of candy on her butt. What was with these ponies and but tattoos?

He didn't mean to but that was the first thing he blurted out to her, "Why do you have tattoos on your butts?" He immediately regretted it but she merely giggled and glanced at it. "This isn't a tattoo. It's my cutie mark. It shows that I have discovered my special talent, which is running my candy store!" She had sat a tray of food on a table before she spoke and picked it back up when she was done, carrying it over to set it down on his lap. On it, he observed, were thick strips of what appeared to be mashed up yellow stuff that they tried to make bacon out of, an orange, an apple, cereal, orange juice, toast, and….a piece of fish!

"I thought most ponies didn't eat fish." He looked at her curiously, his head tilting as he took a sip of the juice.

"We don't but Lyra over there just loves you mythical- though not so mythical now- humans and tries to be just like you even in your diet! But our biology doesn't allow us to digest meat so we eat fish as a substitute. I would do anything for that mare because she's always been a sister to me but sometimes I just wonder with her…." Her worried look at the sleeping mare made the human chuckle as he cautiously took a bite of the fake bacon and found it to be decent. It just was bland, though not bad. He finished the meal after about twenty minutes and the mare took the tray back to what he guessed was downstairs judging by the clopping of her hooves that receded downward.

She had closed the door behind her, however, and this awoke the unicorn that he guessed was Lyra. When she looked over and found him awake she squeeled and jumped onto him. This alerted him to the large bruise in the middle of his back and he winced, groaning in pain as she gasped and hopped off of him. Though worry lay primarily in her gaze, it belied the excitement that she was holding back from him.

"My name is Lyra! And you're a human! A real life human! I never thought that I would see one, let alone meet one, in my life! Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" She was bouncing around, as he had rested back against the headboard once more, the pain having seemed to ease away.

"Uh, hi Lyra. I'm Batman." He decided to stick with the fake name for the time being, finding it a bit funny that all of these ponies would be referring to him as Batman. Though maybe he should at least tell Chrysalis his real name since they were together…At least he thought they were. Inwardly shrugging, he zoned back into reality to find her having been excitedly rambling on about her studies on humans and what-not. That was when he remembered that he was naked under the blankets and spoke up.

"Uh, Lyra, do you think I could have my clothes? And could I know why you took them?" He had a bit of sternness in his voice to silently reprimand her about taking them in the first place, but he couldn't really stay mad at such a cute colorful pony.

"Well we took them so that we could wash them! They were really dirty! But sure, you can have them back! I also sent them to Rarity after they were clean so that she could make you some new ones! I hope that's alright…" She poked her front hooves together nervously, the human just realizing that she had been standing on her hind hooves the whole time…like a human.

"Well I suppose it would be fine, but I don't have any money to pay for them so that would be a problem, you see." He frowned a bit. He hoped they didn't expect to pay for someone they had just met. He'd feel really guilty about it if they did.

"Well, we were planning on paying for it, Bon Bon, and me. Plus, Rarity said she would give us a discount if we took you in to have you measured sometime and we said we would…Is that ok?" The pony looked like she had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar and he couldn't help but smile and scratch her behind the ears.

"I'm thankful that you two are doing so much just for me. And I guess it would be alright if you paid since you're getting a discount, but I still want to do something for you in return, if that would be alright, maybe housework or something. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, alright? So yes, please go get my clothes if you don't mind." He chuckled sheepishly and watched her trot off on all hooves. This gave him a bit of time to think. At least until he fell asleep again. He wasn't even mad, considering that he was used to waking up at noon and it appeared to be really early in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8: CLOTHES SHOPPING

Pat awoke just around the time that he figured he would. He knew this because when he stood up, stretching himself out, he poked his head out of the window and saw that the sun was about midway up in the sky. The young man almost jumped out of his skin, however, when he felt a hoof on his shoulder. Spinning in place he saw that it was that pony from before…Lyra was her name. He wondered what she was ogling when he looked down and remembered that he hadn't gotten his clothes on before he fell asleep. "Out!" He shouted, breaking the mare out of her chance as she scuttled out of the room quickly.

He changed into his clean clothes, consisting of a white t-shirt with the logo of his family's pizza place, blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes along with boxers and socks, before he came out into the hallway where Lyra seemed to be daydreaming. "Oi, what you saw in there shall not be spoken of. Understood?" Turning to him shyly, the aquamarine mare nodded before she trotted downstairs, the teen in tow. "So, uh, when are we gonna go see that one pony with my clothes? What was her name…Rarity?"

She nodded, glancing back at him with a smile before she spoke up, "Probably in a little bit, after we've eaten lunch and everything. Don't be surprised if the ponies in town are scared or something. Remember that here, you're a mythical creature. Bon Bon and I aren't really sure how they'll react when we just trounce around town with you. They might be in awe, but they might be calling for Celestia's guard to throw you in the dungeons."

That last part didn't sound very appealing but he said nothing about it, walking into what appeared to be their kitchen where Bon Bon was cooking up their lunch. It appeared to consist of flowers fried in some sort of oil or butter- most likely oil considering they were herbivores- and she had some bread toasting in another pan, assorted jams and knives splayed out across the table to choose from. What he found the most interesting were the flavors that they had available.

There was Zap Apple Jam, Snowberry Jam, Rose Jam, Mango Jam, and other odd random flavors, some of things he had heard of, others he hadn't. The flowers and bread were soon done, Lyra plating everything as her part of the work and setting the plates down on the table. He decided to check out the zap apple jam and spread it across one of his slices of toast before putting the sandwich together. When he took the first bite, the first flavor that hit him was the flowers; the oddly aromatic and slight bitterness to them was weird. They didn't really have a flavor but at the same time it was as if he could taste the fragrance they were giving off.

But what really got the flavor kicked up was the Zap Apple Jam. It splayed an entire assortment of flavors across his palate that was almost too much; from raspberry, to grape, then to Granny Smith apples. He got over the initial kick, though, and took another large bite, now enjoying the sandwich. Maybe these ponies' diets weren't so bad after all. He figured it would still take a bit to get used to, though. But when is it ever easy to change what you're used to eating?

Once their stomachs were nice and placated the trio headed out to meet Rarity. Too much of their surprise, the ponies didn't seem to give a damn about the human walking them. A couple gave odd glances but otherwise they were left alone. Except for one little colt who ran up and shouted about Patrick looking cool, at least until his mother dragged him back with her magic, not in fright of the teen, but of her colt bugging them when he had no reason to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, living amongst the ponies; especially if they so easily accepted him into their society. They were at Rarity's boutique after another few minutes of walking once they got done with the scene with the colt.

Lyra knocked on the door with her hoof and they were ushered in by a melodic voice that sounded _very _high-class to Pat. He hoped she wouldn't be stuck up or something. Surprisingly, when she came out to greet them, she took a look at him and squealed in excitement.

"You must be the human that Bon Bon was telling me about! Oh do sit down, dearie, make yourself comfortable." She pulled up a chair with her magic and pushed him down into it using the same force, trotting up to him and giving him a once over. "When they showed me your garb I couldn't wait to start work on it! Only I wasn't sure of the fashions of your people so I wanted to wait and meet you and ask you a few questions before anything was started. Hmmm…Would you mind if I took your measurements as well?" He shrugged and she giggled giddily before dragging him into another room with her magic, having him step up on a pedestal before she hovered a ruler to him and began to take measurements of his various…measurements. He wasn't really sure what to call the places she was measuring; his hips and waist and what-not. While she did that, she pulled up a clipboard and a feather pen.

"Let's start off with your name shall we?" She glanced up at him with a dainty grin and winked.

"Well, my name is Pat- Er, Batman…" He was becoming unsure about the fake name the more he used it. It was just turning into an annoyance to remember. He would figure out the right time to reveal it at some point. Until that time, the teen was stuck using the name.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Batman. My name is Rarity. So what are the fashions that you usually follow?" Her pen was poised on the clipboard, ready for an answer, but he didn't really have on to give. He never really paid attention to fashion. He just wore what he felt looked good on him. But he figured he may as well go with what he always liked to wear then.

"Well, I like to wear flannel button-up shirts. I have them in most colors. This is just my work shirt. And as for the pants I wear, I usually just wear denim jeans. Of course there are my boxers, but it doesn't really matter what they look like as long as they're not pink. Also, I like to wear black socks. I feel they just look better. Is that good?" By this point he looked like he was in the middle of the outward jump in a jumping jack, the ruler performing it's last few measurements before it rolled itself back up and flew back into the drawer it had previously been stashed away inside of.

"Perfect, dearie. Now you three skedaddle and I'll get to work on your clothing," She was already pushing them out of her boutique with her magic and gave them no time to answer once they were out, the door slamming in her face.

"Well uh, where to, now?" He looked down to the two mares curiously and they gave what he figured was their version of a shrug. "Wanna just head home then?" They nodded and he walked forward not two feet before he was met with a wall of pink and lost consciousness. _'God damnit…' _was the last thought he managed before the poor teen was out.

**(Sorry for not having little to no author's notes in the story. It's all pre-published. However, if it does get enough attention and I feel like I should continue it then the next chapters will definitely have them. Also, come on guys, I need reviews. I need to know if you guys want more and what you want more of!)**


End file.
